


Во сне

by WTF KHR 2021 (KHR_Team_FB)



Series: ЗФБ-2021, Реборн. Тексты R - NC-17 [6]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, PWP, Violence, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/WTF%20KHR%202021
Summary: Мукуро всегда появляется неожиданно.
Relationships: Rokudou Mukuro/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: ЗФБ-2021, Реборн. Тексты R - NC-17 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173935
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF KHR тексты M-E 2021





	Во сне

**Author's Note:**

> Автор [Oriv](https://ficbook.net/authors/2839280), бета АД.

Мукуро всегда приходит внезапно: врывается в сны, рвёт их в клочья, поджигает синим пламенем, с наслаждением перетирает в пальцах ломкий пепел. Цуна чуть заметно морщится, голова от подобного варварства болит до сих пор.

В первый раз боль была настолько острой, что он чуть не проснулся с рвущимся из груди криком. Мукуро не позволил: удержал во сне, опутал щупальцами-стеблями лотоса, задушил ядовитым духом, притупил чувствительность. 

— Это в первый и последний раз, — сказал он тогда, облизывая измазанные отравой пальцы. — Ты должен чувствовать, иначе неинтересно.

Тогда голова Цуны упала на грудь в резком кивке — Мукуро просто перестал удерживать её невидимыми нитями.

Сейчас уже не так тяжело, скорее раздражает, словно зудящая на подкорке надоедливая мысль. Таких в голове Цуны множество: жужжащая колония насекомых, не дающая ему ни секунды покоя. Кроме тех моментов, когда приходит выжигающий всё на своём пути Мукуро. Он приближается стремительно: только что был в нескольких десятках метров, теперь нависает, стоя вплотную. Приподнимает голову за подбородок, пальцами сжимает чуть брезгливо.

— С каждым разом ты всё отвратительней, — шипит он Цуне в лицо, длинные пряди щекочут кожу. — Мафиозная блядь.

Цуна молчит, в глаза Мукуро смотрит: правый сбоит, зрачок беснуется размытой кляксой, гипнотизирует своим безумием. Шесть путей к Аду пройдены, пыль седьмого забивается в лёгкие. И чтобы догнать его необходимо…

— Пади передо мной, — шепчет Мукуро, давит руками на плечи.

Каждая весит тонну, стремится кости переломать. Только это было бы слишком «неинтересно», поэтому Цуна опускается на колени, каждым нервом ощущая лежащую на нём тяжесть. Тоже не ново, ответственность за Вонголу давит не меньше, сейчас же, кажется, даже плечи расправить удаётся. Мукуро скалится и надавливает сильнее, выбивает невольный болезненный стон.

— Не смей думать не обо мне! — выстукивает он приказ тупыми иглами по мозгу. 

Цуна моргает заторможено, будто вмёрзнув в лёд «Точки прорыва нуля». Поднимает взгляд на мягко улыбающегося Мукуро — славная иллюзия. 

— Давай же, — подталкивает тот, металл несуществующего пистолета холодит затылок.

Цуна насколько способен откидывает голову назад, прохлада к больному месту — это очень приятно. Мукуро смеётся своим чудным смехом, звучащим, словно включённая запись на диктофоне.

— Так и быть, я тебе помогу, — говорит он и бьёт ногой по колену.

Вспыхнувшая огненным цветком боль заставляет Цуну зажмурится, попытаться заглушить её темнотой из-под век. Когда он открывает глаза, одежды на них с Мукуро уже нет, кожа чешется, словно от кислоты. 

— Ну же, — требует Мукуро, с силой надавливая на точки за челюстью.

Кожа перчаток холодная и влажная, как если бы они были с реальным Мукуро там, в Вендиче. Цуна безвольно открывает рот — кукла-марионетка на ниточках, транслирующая чужие слова. Мукуро злится, чует ускользающее внимание, толкается уже возбуждённым членом резко и грубо.

— Если порву, — говорит он хрипло, — кровь на тебе будет даже не заметна.

Цуна согласен с этим утверждением, но расслабиться и подстроиться всё равно пытается. Просто чтобы всё быстрее кончилось. Вот только решает здесь не он, а Мукуро может ещё долго. Долго настолько, что Цуна начинает сомневаться в реальности того мира — с Вонголой, Хранителями и постоянной борьбой за место под солнцем.

— Хорошо, — шепчет Мукуро, и Цуна вновь поднимает на него взгляд.

Мукуро улыбается криво, пугающе, по-настоящему. Рот заполняет вязкая сперма, льётся в горло, падает глубже, оборачиваясь физраствором, заливается в лёгкие. Цуна заходится в кашле, пытаясь хоть как-то облегчить свою участь.

— Ну же, ну же, прими меня, — просит Мукуро, опускаясь на колени, придерживая лицо Цуны в ладонях. — Поцелуй меня.

Цуна целует, чувствуя, как отступает удушье и возвращается кислород.

— Помни, чьё ты тело, — на прощание Мукуро касается его виска губами с безбрежным целомудрием, после чего растворяется синим туманом.

Цуна просыпается с адской головной болью, по телу словно проехался многотонный танк. Он снова готов жить и бороться.

Хотя бы до следующего прихода Мукуро.


End file.
